The Curse
by PinkToothbrush
Summary: It's been two years since James has seen his friends. As a boy they hate him, but as a girl, they know her as the new kid. Uncontrollable powers and falling in love with one of her best friends may turn things sour fast. Fem!James and Kames.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Curse

**Summary: **James has always been a witch, and his friends have known that since he turned twelve, but one day, when he was fifteen, his whole life changed. Cursed to be a girl the rest of his life, James' mother sends her away to her grandmother's to learn how to be a girl and learn to control her powers again. But being away for two years with no words to his friends, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan believe that he betrayed them. However, two years of torture and trying to accept herself and to get her away from her crazy ex-boyfriend, James moves back. As a girl and with a new alias, Jaimie is the new kid at Palmwoods High. Luckily being able to befriend her ex-best friends again, she decides to keep her true identity a secret from them, knowing how they feel about him as a boy. But falling in love with Kendall or her powers going haywire again, may turn things sour faster than she thought. Kendall/Fem!James, Logan/Camille, Carlos/Jennifer

**Warnings: **Female James, angst, teens being idiots, teens being jerks, magic being used to explain impossible things, etc...

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic that I have ever had the guts to post. It's a little different, but I hope people like different and actually enjoy the story. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, but I do hope you all like it. Read and review.

**Chapter One**

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

She told herself as she tried to calm herself down, her knuckles turning white against the counter, and the mirror in front of her reflecting everything she didn't want to see.

She absolutely hated it, she absolutely hated what stared back at her.

Her long, wavy, dark brown hair sat restlessly on her shoulders, her hazel eyes were framed by full, inky lashes, her lips were pink and plump, small nose, and slightly ruged cheeks stared back at her. Her body was encased with a simple, red patterned dress with a small brown belt done just below her rib cage. She had decent sized boobs, just enough to tease and give her figure a slightly curvier look. She was tan and fit and just stunning.

If she was guy, she wouldn't have left that beauty unattended for too long, because she was absolutely gorgeous.

She was beautiful, and she hated the fact.

This body wasn't hers, hadn't been hers for years, and she hated being in this body. She wasn't a girl, hadn't been a girl until that night two years ago where a curse had gone wrong and turned her into this. For fifteen years, she had been a boy. It only took one night to change everything for the rest of her life.

She was a boy trapped in a girl's body, and she couldn't do anything about it. She was cursed with this body, and nothing could be done to fix her. Not even medicine or surgery could undo the damage that had been done.

She was stuck like this for the rest of her life and she had to accept that fact. But being a boy for so long, made it hard for her to get used to her new body, the changes, and the feelings that enompassed her.

Even so, she still felt awkward and ugly in her beautiful body.

This wasn't her, and she didn't know how to carry herself like she used to. She was a girl, but she had a boy's brain. She didn't know etiquette or being girly or anything like that.

Yet, between her grandmother and mother, she had quickly learned, but even then, she barely embraced their advice and did what they wanted. They were the ones that made her like this, and if she had anything to say about this, she wasn't going to change herself into something she wasn't.

She was a boy, would always be one in her heart, and it would take her a while until she accepted her new self.

She wasn't going to change the things she liked and turn into a Barbie Doll like her mother wanted her to be.

She had continued to like sports like hockey and football more than cheerleading. She enjoyed eating chili cheese dogs and deep dish pizza than salad. She felt her canvas Vans were more comfortable than the six-inch heals her mother always tried to make her wear.

However, continuing to see this body reflect back at her, even after years from slowly getting used to it, she still felt awkward and weird and ugly and unlike herself.

She knew the feelings would go away eventually, but everything that had happened to her, things that weren't a part of the curse had changed her, it would take a while, especially since her mother barred her from going home until she adjusted.

She didn't even get to tell her friends where she was going or that she was leaving them for a couple of years.

She hadn't spoken to them in two years, her powers going haywire whenever she got near anything technical.

She thought going through puberty was bad, but the changes that she endured from the curse made puberty seem like a walk in the park. Dealing with boys, a new school, the changes and the feelings that others bestowed upon her, she was barely dealing with everything that had happened. And after years of having her grandmother retrain her, could she finally control her powers again.

It was a fragile control, but it was control nonetheless, and she could finally go home.

Her friends had known that she was a witch, and probably would have understood, but being unable to contact them and leaving them with nothing, she knew they hated her.

She could feel it through the bond they had, her emotions taking a nose dive as she lived with her grandmother. Kendall had been especially angry, and it made her head and heart hurt just thinking about it.

And going back home, going to the same school, seeing them again, she didn't know what was going to happen.

It was only going to be three more days before she would see their faces again, and her heart would thunder in her chest.

Things had changed, she had changed more than she ever thought, especially since she wasn't going back as James, but as Jaimie, the lost girl.

xxx

Kendall had never hated anyone more than he did James, not even his father that had abandoned his family when Katie had turned three. That had been a tough time, but being only seven, it had softened the blow a little and he had finally gotten over it with the help of his friends. James had been there for him, giving him his favorite stuffed animal and telling him that it would be okay, and yet he did the same thing.

James had abandoned them, he had abandoned him and Kendall's heart broke all over again.

James literally said nothing about leaving town for anything, and yet they had to find out from his father that he was staying at his grandmother's for a couple of years.

That wasn't even the kicker, James didn't even try to contact them afterwards. The emails, the texts, the couple of letters he had sent were never returned. The letters were the worst, because it was like they never got to his grandmother's house and were telling Kendall that it was a lost cause.

James wasn't going to talk to them, was probably never going to see them again.

And Kendall hated it and hated him.

James had left as if they weren't worth anything. Those years of friendship just dripping down the drain.

They had meant nothing, he had meant nothing, and he hated it.

James was a dirty, rotten, no-good traitor.

Even two years later, Kendall still couldn't forgive him.

Seventeen and a junior in high school, many things had changed, but James never came back.

It just wasn't meant to be, and Kendall had to get over that.

xxx

Carlos was with Logan when he had seen her, the other boy going checking over his homework from last night, making sure the tips he had given Carlos had stuck.

Looking at her, he had never seen someone as beautiful as her, even the Jennifers almost paled in comparison to her.

Her long legs were covered with dark green skinny jeans, a black, cross the shoulder tank showing off her tanned arms, a small locket adorning her neck, and simple canvas shoes topping off her look. Her bore little makeup and her hair falling over shoulders in waves. She was naturally beautiful, and Carlos' couldn't help his interest from being piqued.

"Logan, look, new girl." He whispered, elbowing his friend in the side.

"Hey! I was looking- Whoa! Who's that?" Logan started angrily, before his face turned to confusion.

"No idea, but she could give the Jennifers a run for their money."

Logan agreed, but couldn't help but feel as if he had seen her somewhere before, but had to give a small laugh, becuase he would have remembered her if he had. She was too beautiful to forget, even if she wasn't his type.

She was tall, unnaturally tall if he thought about it, her being at least 5'10". And she had this look about her that didn't do it for him, not like his girlfriend did. She was too beautiful, and going by his other experiences, he knew that she was going to be a bitch, because that's how they always were.

But as he continued to watch her sit by herself, her hair effectively hiding her face, he couldn't help but notice the book in her hand. She was reading one of his favorites, a John Saul book, and his opinion started to change a little. If she could read a book like that and not care about the stares, maybe she wasn't that bad after all-

That was until he heard the resounding smack and seen the icy glare she sent to a boy who happened to have smacked her ass as she had moved away from her perch from the side of the room.

"Don't ever do something like that again you disgusting pig, because if you do, it just won't be a slap next time." She scolded, her eyes narrowing with disgust and something that Logan couldn't place, before she quickly turned away and walked down the hall as if publicly embarrassing the boy to the entire school hadn't happened.

Yeah-she was a bi-

Oh, crap, she had slapped Jett Stetson across the face.

Once again, Logan felt his opinion of her changing, while Carlos by his side had continued to look at her with wonder.

"Wow, a girl who finally doesn't fall for the Stetson charm."

Logan nodded to the shorter boy's statement, before hearing a chuckle and the slip of depreciation from the other boy's lips.

"But too bad she's as tall as an Amazon."

xxx

Controlling her breathing, Jaimie quickly got herself under control.

She wasn't ready for that or the slightly dirty feeling she felt. His touch had made her blood run cold, and all she could do was lash out to protect herself.

This was home, this wasn't her grandmother's place, and she didn't have to deal with Jake anymore.

She was safe. She had control.

This was what she wanted, even if she didn't have her body back.

She had wanted to come back, had needed to come back.

She didn't want to think anymore.

Slamming her fist against the sink, she let a shaky gasp fall from her lips before she closed off the panic and looked in the mirror.

"I'm strong. I'm a girl and I'm strong. Continue on like you've always done."

xxx

Kendall didn't know what to think when he saw the new girl, but he felt his heart stammer a little in his chest. She was breathtakingly beautiful and so attractive.

Kendall was mesmorised.

She was tall, but still slightly shorter than him. Her wavy hair fell sexily down her back. She was thin and had an athletic body as if she played sports. She had a beautiful face and these pouty lips that made kendall blush just thinking about them.

They only had two classes together, but seeing her in both, he had felt this pull, and he didn't know what to do.

He hadn't had a steady girlfriend since Jo and he hadn't been as attracted to someone like that since James, the boy who tore his heart out without knowing it.

But watching this girl, he knew he couldn't just leave without talking to her, so gaining a few minutes of free time and some courage, he made his way to the beautiful girl.

"Liking school so far?" He asks, a small smile on his face.

"It's been okay, different, but okay." She tells him, before going back to her book again, her face showing nothing, while she was all nervous inside.

"Yeah, it definitely isn't like other schools, the people are pretty crazy, but it keeps things interesting." He tells her.

"How interesting?" She asks, her interest piqued.

"Well, depends on what you think is interesting." His eyebrows moving up and down at the 'interesting' part.

"Definitely not that." She laughs at his gesture before sobering up, "Um, I'm interested in reading a-and a little singing."

Kendall smiles, "Well, you've come to right place then, there's tons of clubs here for those kind of things, my friend Logan is President of the Science Club, Captain of the Mathletes, and one of the resident bookworms for the Fiction Club.

"Singing?"

"Choir, Drama, and there are always a couple of bands looking for some lead singers around here, I'm sure you'll find one you'll like."

She nods, before the teacher interrupts the class and has them go back to their seats.

"Well, that's my cue, but I'm Kendall, and if you ever need some help or maybe someone to show you round, just give me a heads up."

"Thanks, Maybe I will, and my name's Jaimie for future reference."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, hope you take my offer, well see you later." Kendall gives, secretly giving himself a pat on the back.

It was only a matter of time before she would take the bait, and when that happened, Kendall would be waiting, because Jaimie was just too lovely to resist.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Curse

**Summary: **James has always been a witch, and his friends have known that since he turned twelve, but one day, when he was fifteen, his whole life changed. Cursed to be a girl the rest of his life, James' mother sends her away to her grandmother's to learn how to be a girl and learn to control her powers again. But being away for two years with no words to his friends, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan believe that he betrayed them. However, two years of torture and trying to accept herself and to get her away from her crazy ex-boyfriend, James moves back. As a girl and with a new alias, Jaimie is the new kid at Palmwoods High. Luckily being able to befriend her ex-best friends again, she decides to keep her true identity a secret from them, knowing how they feel about him as a boy. But falling in love with Kendall or her powers going haywire again, may turn things sour faster than she thought. Kendall/Fem!James, Logan/Camille, Carlos/Jennifer

**Warnings: **Female James, angst, teens being idiots, teens being jerks, magic being used to explain impossible things, etc...

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews, they really made my day. But I will say this, James will most likely not be turning back into a boy. I have many reasons to keep him as a girl that will make more sense as the story progresses. Plus, this is an AU, so some things will be different. Thanks again, read and review, because reviews do help me write faster, even if they are flames. So be free to say anything. :)

**Chapter Two**

Figuring out which clubs she wanted to be in was pretty easy, especially ever since she had turned into a girl, she had stopped caring about what people thought of her. Popularity was always something she had treasured when she was a boy, even going so far to make sure most people liked him, but ever since the change and everything that had happened with Jake, it didn't matter if she was popular, she would still be treated the same.

She would still feel the same; ugly, disgusted, hurt.

The only thing popularity had done for her was set her into this position of power that ultimately destroyed her. Sure, she still wasn't comfortable in her own body and was still trying to adjust with everything that happened with the change, but Jake and her 'old' friends didn't make it any easier for her. She had tried to hope that things would get better, but they never did and the feelings never went away. Her ex-boyfriend Jake had made sure of it.

Being a girl was hard, but being a girl while dealing with people who could care less about you and rather push you off a cliff then actually befriend you was a lot tougher.

She had never had to deal with things like that before and if she did, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were all there to back her up. They had been true friends and she had missed them to pieces, but dealing with the change and a new school just made everything harder and made her realize what she desperately missed.

However, the change made her realize things about herself that she never knew before like her being gay. It had scared her the first time she realized herself checking out other boys, because for all her life as a boy, she never really saw boys like that before. Sure, she had admired their strength and ability to be painfully blunt, but as a girl with new hormones and everything, realizing that was actual attraction was different.

And letting herself accept the fact and actually date people was scary as hell. Nevertheless, she did, and all she got was Jake, who didn't care about her and hurt her more than anyone else in her life did. She couldn't even use her powers to fight back, because by that time, they were uncontrollable.

Jake may have hurt her, but she couldn't control her powers, she didn't want him dead. So she suffered in silence, just hoping that maybe he would become nicer, would love her. It never happened.

He had gotten away with so much, she had let him get away with it, and all because she couldn't defend herself and had opened her heart to him. She had believed in him, she had believed that he would change, but it never did, he never changed. And it took her grandmother to pull her out of it and get help.

Not many people believed her, but her grandma did, her mother did, even the police did. But by that point, it didn't matter, because she was finally able to go home.

Her grandmother and mother had her take self-defense and helped her through some of her depression and the rest of her change. She was still depressed, but happier than she had been. She was still trying to come to terms with the change, but things weren't as bad and she was slightly used to the idea of being a girl for the rest of her life.

She had matured, and after all that had happened, and probably still going to happen, she couldn't let herself be distracted by things like popularity or the stupidity of high school. So doing what she wanted, she joined the fiction club and cooking club.

Neither had many people, but they seemed like they would work for her.

The trouble was finding a band that still needed a lead singer.

And figuring out why Kendall couldn't stop staring at her.

xxx

Kendall didn't know why he was so intrigued by the new student, but he was. It had only been a few days since she came, but Kendall was infatuated with her. He didn't know if it was because she was so different from most people, or if she slightly reminded him James in her mannerisms, but he genuinely liked her and was definitely into her, much more than any other girls in a while.

She was not only beautiful, but was smart and athletic too. She wasn't Logan smart, maybe a B-student, but she looked at things differently than most people did and was always insightful. Kendall didn't know why, but she really seemed to shine whenever music, art, or literature was involved, it was endearing really, especially since she seemed to have a fascination with horror novels.

Kendall could tell that most teachers liked her, her being polite and responsible even though she looked as if she stepped off a runaway. He was pretty sure most of them thought she was going to be someone like the Jennifers.

It was ridiculous really, but for someone to look that good, she obviously thought she didn't or hated the fact that she looked the way she did. It was a stupid thought, but there were times in class where Kendall would notice her trying to hide her body. Most girls would have shown it off, but sometimes it seemed she didn't want to show anything off and that she was made to wear the things she did.

It was confusing, and Kendall had no idea how to take it. Most of the girls he had dated were confident and were into making themselves look pretty and beautiful. Yet, Jaimie did neither. She wore minimal makeup, only enough to highlight her features, and wore clothes that made her look good but didn't make her seem as if she was trying too hard.

And Kendall had no clue why he was thinking or noticing these things in the first place, but he did, and he couldn't stop. He didn't know anything about fashion or anything like that, but he did know when people were trying too hard. And Jaimie, she wasn't trying to be sexy or hot or attractive at all, she just was. In fact, if he thought about it, she tried to make herself seem less attractive.

Kendall was pretty sure he had seen her pick her nose and adjust herself more than once, things that most girls wouldn't be caught dead doing, but she did them anyways. She snored (a bit softly, but Kendall never heard a girl snore before), she ate things that would make most girls cry from all the carbs (he had never seen someone eat a burrito as fast as she could or put away three meals at a time), she drooled (especially when she would fall asleep in class whenever a teacher decided to play a movie), and Kendall was sure he had never met a girl that would willingly spit in public. She did things that weren't even remotely girly, and Kendall was still attracted to her.

He had no idea why, because every girl he had dated before had been girly and cutesy half the time.

Jaimie appeared to be neither, or at least didn't try to be that way.

It was odd to say the least.

He may have only talked to her a few times, only being able to learn that she liked reading, singing, and odd obscure bands that Kendall had never heard of. The rest of his interactions were of him staring at her from afar or finding out things from Logan and Carlos. His two friends liked her well enough, but Logan was slightly wary of her and obviously didn't trust her yet. Carlos thought she was pretty cool for an Amazon, but he wasn't fussy about the people he hung out with, always one to give the benefit of the doubt.

Jaimie was this engaging girl, weird as hell, but different, and Kendall kind of found himself attracted to her different. She wasn't a Camille or a Jennifer or even a Jo. She was just Jaimie, a girl who did the oddest things, but was just a normal girl. Sure, she was a little bit quieter than most and didn't have that much friends, something that Kendall couldn't believe, even if she had only been there for a couple of days. But when he actually thought about it, most people were probably jealous of her looks, misjudged her, and kind of avoided her like the plague once some rumors started.

Kendall thought the one where she was an alien was pretty funny, but knew not to listen to the rumors that much. Most of the time they were wrong and terribly offending. However, he did know for sure that most people-well guys were afraid that she was going to punch them or thought she was too much of a prude.

It probably didn't help that the first day she was here she had slapped Jett Stetson or the fact that not even two days later had punched Football Derek in the face. Both times were warranted, but the rumor mill didn't care and most girls would rather have their boyfriends or guy friends take care of perverts like she did.

It was somewhat sad in a way and slightly awesome that a girl who couldn't have been more than hundred-something pounds give someone a black eye like she did.

Kendall kind of thought she was amazing.

God, did he have it bad, especially since, he had to work his ass off to even talk to the girl and try to be friends with her. He didn't know if it was because she was wary of those around her and had trust issues or that she was slightly awkward and had a hard time accepting someone like him as a friend. Kendall didn't know which one, but he thought it was a little bit of both.

After watching her, he could tell that she had this air about her as if someone or something had ruined her and that she was still painfully putting herself back together. He didn't know why he thought that, but for a girl so beautiful, so interesting, she shouldn't be how she was. She should be embracing her looks and her personality and be confident and happy.

He wondered why she wasn't. Something had to have happened, but what? He had no idea.

She wasn't broken or anything like that, but there was something there, underneath the surface that held every one of her secrets. Secrets that probably never saw the light of day, secrets that she kept to protect herself. Seeing her like she was, reminded him of James when they were little, when James was painfully shy and slightly chubby and hadn't grown into his face and body yet.

James who couldn't even say good bye, James who was afraid of people leaving him, James who would always be there for those he cared about, James who had left him alone with no excuse.

He hated James probably more than anyone, but the memories still haunted him and made him so angry sometimes that all he wanted to do was punch someone in the face. However, James always invoked strong emotions in him, some good, and some bad. However, he hated to even think about the other boy and how he had left and abandoned him.

And this girl, who was beautiful and odd and unlike any other girl he had met was making him feel weird things, making him think weird things.

He should have hated her, but she was so mesmerizing in that simple, yet intense way she carried herself. He couldn't stop if he tried.

So why was he being such an idiot, then?

He had never believed in love at first sight or any garbage like that, but why did it feel as if she had some kind of pull on him. He had only spoken to her a handful of times and only knew things about her from Carlos and Logan or the fact that he was somewhat always watching her out of the corner of his eye. He was doing things that didn't even make sense to him, yet, all he wanted to do was get closer and befriend the shy girl, maybe even date her.

If she were a puzzle, she would be one of those puzzles that never fully leaves your head until you are finally finished with it. Even then, the memories and satisfaction remain, while telling one to solve an even harder and trickier puzzle.

She was just begging to be solved, and Kendall felt like he would be able to solve her.

Okay, that sounded a little weird and creepy, and Kendall couldn't help but smack himself upside the head.

Stupid metaphors.

Shaking himself from his more creepier thoughts, he tried to think of something else, something that wasn't Jaimie related. But as he tried to think of hockey or his plans for the weekend, he couldn't help but think of her and inviting her to hang out with him. He wanted to see how she was outside of school.

Was she more laidback?

Was she fun?

Would she even want to hang out with him?

Kendall didn't know. She seemed to like him well enough, didn't shy away whenever they talked. She seemed to like talking to him and was usually interested in the things they talked about, even if it was a quick conversation about English homework. That had to be something, at least. Plus, she was always quick to give him a small smile and that light flushing of her cheeks whenever he was being super cheeky or funny with her. It was cute as hell.

He definitely needed to know if they could be friends outside of school, because he rather had it bad. He needed to do something and quick, because if he took any longer, someone else would try to steal her away.

He was Kendall Knight, and he had to stop being so stupid.

Deciding on tomorrow to ask if she wanted to hang out sometime over the weekend, he had to plan something. He would even bring Carlos and Logan, make sure it didn't seem like a date and scare her off.

What could they do?

He didn't know, but he was sure he could think of something. He always had a plan, even if he hadn't thought of one yet, so smiling to himself and thinking of some places to go. He listed the pros and cons to all the places he could think of.

He quietly let himself continue to get lost in thought.

Whatever he planned, it was going to be fun.

xxx

Barnett 'Guitar Dude' Davids wasn't friends with a lot of people, his guitar probably being one of his best friends, but he did have a few people that he could jam with. Robbie, his neighbor who couldn't find a job outside of flipping burgers, happened to be one of the best drummers he had ever heard. Andy on the other hand was a huge techno geek and was always making mixes. They were an odd bunch, but he couldn't ask for anyone better.

They were outcasts in their own little ways, but music brought them together because all they had in common were they're tastes for Swedish girls, pot that didn't taste or smell like ass, and jamming for as long as they could. Most of them dreamt of being in a band and getting gigs, but Barnett had a passable voice at best, while the other two sounded like dying cats. Therefore, most of their stuff was instrumentals or techno infused rock.

So after years of playing together, they never thought they could ever be a band, because they may have been decent musicians, but it wasn't like girls or guys were lining up to be in their band. In fact, most people either stayed away from them or were only conscious enough to smoke weed with them. So basically it was a pipe dream of theirs, Barnett being the one to never stop hoping that someone would come out of nowhere and find them. What he didn't expect was that it would happen during his senior year or that the singer would be the new girl, Jaimie, who was probably one of the hottest girls he had ever seen.

But after hearing her sing one day as he was walking to detention, he couldn't just not do anything about it. She had an interesting voice, probably a second soprano with a slight rasp to her voice but she was able to hit a wide range of notes without her voice cracking. When seeing her sing, he expected her voice to be more pop sounding, but was pleasantly surprised that she could do the songs she did. Her voice was quite interesting to hear and made him want to strum his guitar.

He barely knew anyone who could do that, especially since most music these days was crap.

Taking it up with the guys, he knew they didn't need much convincing, and once they saw what she looked like, it was history. They decided to recruit her.

However, he didn't know how much he was doing the girl a favor for popping the question a few days later, the girl looking forlorn and slightly depressed. He had no idea that she would light up the way she did or have a smile that could probably light up the room.

It didn't matter to her that they were new, because as soon as she heard the demo he was luckily able to make, she said yes. It didn't matter if she never really talked to him before or knew who Andy or Robbie were, because she wanted to be in their band. They weren't perfect, but the demo really did display their talents, and Jaimie really seemed to light up at the thought of being in a band, even if it was with a bunch of outcasts like them.

She didn't seem to mind because she was going to do what she liked to do.

Her reactions were quite endearing too and made Barnett blush a little at the thought of her being so sunshine like. Jaimie wasn't that normal cute girl, her height extremely lessened the fact and her aura had more of that mature vibe that many girls seemed to lack. So seeing her get all excited and hugging the daylights out of him was interesting, especially since he could remember feeling his bones grind together and being in some pain.

For a girl so tall, but being as skinny as a rail, she was strong. But he guessed she needed to be, especially if she was going to be in a band like theirs, because when Robbie and Andy opened their mouths, things were bound to happen.

He didn't know if they would be good things, but he had a feeling that things were going to happen, and that Jaimie was the key to making them happen.

He just hoped it would be things in the right direction.

**To be continued...**


End file.
